mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
NPCs
Various game characters will see you along your way through the game. Some are other breeders, some are sideline announcers, and some will appear so often that you'll learn their face, if not their name.... Main NPCs Assistant (name?): Battle Reporter: Academy Contact: Karasu: This mysterious old man sells things like orbs and scrolls in exchange for Mobacoin. Other Breeders: Note: ^ indicates a stat on fire, v indicates a weakened stat. Addison: *Breeder Rank: 2 *Record: 5 battles, 1 win/6 battles, 2 wins *Appears in: Red Open, Scarlet Awards *Uses: **Mochi Mew Lvl1, 602 stats total **Int 109, Def 52, Life 54 **Techniques: None **Pulcinella Lvl 2, 673 stats total **61v Pow, 97v Int, 54v Spd, 295^ Def, 101^ Life **Techniques: None Annette: *Breeder Rank: 4 *Record: 32 battles, 19 wins *Appears in: F-1 Official Battle *Uses: **Color Pandora Lvl 7, 1220 stats total **142 Pow, 85 Def **Techniques: Beth: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 12 battles, 3 wins *Appears in: Ebony Open *Uses: **Pink Golem Lvl 2, 675 stats total **202^ Power, 66v Int, 75^/46v Spd, 242^/149v Def **Techniques: None Crow: *Breeder Rank: 5 *Record: 26 battles, 15 wins *Appears in: F-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Golem Lvl5, 1000 stats total **254 Def, 207 Life **Techniques: Stone Guard Glen: *Breeder Rank: 4 *Record: 20 battles, 9 wins *Appears in: F-3 Official Battle *Uses: **Tiger Lvl 5, 920 stats total **121^ Def, 139^ Life **Techniques: Hugh: *Breeder Rank: 2 *Record: 10 battles, 4 wins *Appears in: G-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Pixie Lvl 3, 700 stats total **57 Pow, Int 124, 82 Skill, 60 Def, 299 Spd, 78 Life **Techniques: Isabella: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 16 battles, 5 wins *Appears in: Morning Glory Open, F-3 class specials and duels (on odd number of participants) *Uses: **Pumpkimochi Lvl 4 **Def 105, Life 102 **Techniques: I Have Tea **Flower Lvl 5, 958 stat total **46v Pow, 230V Int, 343^ Skill, 200^ Speed, 82v Def **Techniques: Ice Boom Katarina: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record:15 battles, 5 wins *Appears in: F-3 class specials and duels (on odd number of participants) *Uses: **Bowmew Lvl 4, 832 stats total **147^ Pow, 108^ Def **Techniques: Ken: *Breeder Rank: 1/3 *Record: 6 battles, 2 wins/11 battles, 3 wins *Appears in: Blue Memorial, Yellow Awards, Brightness Memorial *Uses: **Mochi Monk Lvl1, 607 stats total **Int 54, Skill 72, Spd 55, Life 110 **Techniques: None **Sueko Lvl 2, 671 stats total **40v Pow, 230^ Int, 234^/144v Skill, 89v Spd, 62 Def, 99^/61v Life **Techniques: None Marcia: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 15 battles, 7 wins *Appears in: G-1 Official Battle *Uses: **Piroro Lvl3, 750 stats total **67 Pow, 280 Int, 200^ Skill, 97 Spd, 64 Def **Techniques: Crown Steps Minglu: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 14 battles, 4 wins *Appears in: Dianthus Memorial *Uses: **Grapaduck Lvl 5, 954 stats total **135^ Pow, 152^ Int, 71v Spd **Techniques: Raymond: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 16 battles, 6 wins *Appears in: Digitalis Cup *Uses: **Hornie Lvl 5, 950 stats total **152^ power, 81v Speed, 243^ Def **Techniques: Category:All Pages